dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrovian combat armor
& (Naval Warrior) & (Lieutenant) & (Captain) & (Admiral) (Shieldmaiden) & (Salhior's) & (Cuber's) & (Chaiva's) & & (Ledas') |similar = }} The Mrovian combat armor is a powered exoskeleton used by the armed forces of Mrovians. Description The Mrovian combat armor is the standard military equipment of the warriors of the Mrovian Navy. The suit’s outer layer is composed of an incredibly strong alloy and can withstand considerable amounts of damage. Beneath the shell is a gel layer that regulates the temperature of the wearer and absorbs impacts received by the outer shell. The innermost layer absorbs excess moisture from the wearer’s body. The suit has an energy shield generator that maintains a constant force field around the suit, which can absorb even more damage than the suit's solid layer can before collapsing. A suit of Mrovian armor augments its wearer’s strength, speed, and reaction times, enabling said wearer to fight at the equivalent proficiency of someone who has a power level of 2000 points greater. For example, a Mrovian with a power level of 1500 wearing a suit of combat armor would fight at the level of someone with a power level of 3500. Because of this, the armor does not really improve the fighting capabilities of much stronger warriors such as Salhior and Saiyans who have far surpassed those during the . Mrovian armor is stored in warships or military bases when not in use. Instead of having to manually arm him/herself in the time of battle, however, a Mrovian soldier wears a device on his/her chest, which when activated, immediately teleports the armor onto the soldier. When no longer in use, the soldier simply signals the device to warp the armor back to the nearest military location. Variants Naval armor The armor worn by warriors of the Mrovian Navy is fully-sealed in order for the respective wearer to fight in hostile environments unhindered. As Mrovians conduct photosynthesis as their only means of nourishment, the naval armor contains a solar-energy generator that supplies the wearer with energy. The color of naval armor denotes rank, and some of the higher-ranking armor possesses somewhat ornamental designs. Below is a list of ranks and corresponding armor descriptions. *'Warrior' – Colored gold trimmed with lines of blue *'Lieutenant' – Colored silver trimmed with lines of black *'Captain' – Colored gold trimmed with lines of blue; ornamental helmet and pauldrons *'Admiral' – Colored gold trimmed with lines of white; ornamental helmet and pauldrons Supreme Admiral armor , wearing the Supreme Admiral armor]]A variant of the standard naval armor, the Supreme Admiral armor, as its name implies, is worn exclusively by the Supreme Admiral of the Mrovian Navy. Although virtually identical to the standard naval suit in terms of function, the Supreme Admiral armor possesses a noticeably more ceremonial aesthetic design, with wing-like protrusions branching from the forehead of the helmet and with larger, ornamental shoulder pauldrons. The Supreme Admiral armor is primarily silvery-white in color, trimmed with lines of gold. Thus far, only Salhior has been seen wearing the armor, as the only named Mrovian to possess the rank of Supreme Admiral. Saiyan variant , in her Saiyan Mrovian combat armor]]Ever since Cuber had joined the Mrovian Navy, Mrovian armor was designed to fit him. The Mrovian armor designed for Saiyan wearers differs very little from the standard naval armor other than to fit a Saiyan’s physique. All three suits of Mrovian combat armor designed for Saiyans have differing color combinations. All Saiyans who wear Mrovian armor very rarely wear their respective helmets’, but would do so should they ever fight in a deep-space vacuum or extremely hazardous environmental conditions. Shieldmaiden armor The armor worn by Shieldmaidens only covers the wearer’s head, shoulders, collar area, arms, hands, legs, and feet, leaving almost the entire torso and the upper part of the thighs exposed. This is due to the fact that Shieldmaidens never engage in combat in hazardous environments, saving the resources that would be necessary to construct a fully-sealed suit. Exposing most of the wearer’s skin also compensates for the armor’s lack of a solar energy generator. To compensate for the lack of physical protection and the fact that there are far fewer Shieldmaidens than naval warriors, the Shieldmaiden armor’s energy shield is fifty percent more durable than the naval armor’s. Shieldmaiden armor is mainly silver in color. Category:Items Category:Armor